This invention relates to a machine having a mechanism for transferring a part from one station to another. More particularly, the invention relates to a transfer mechanism of the same general type as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,302.
Such a mechanism includes a pair of opposed part-holding jaws adapted to move between closed and open positions to grip and release a part. The jaws are mounted on a carriage and are adapted to shift between loading and delivery stations when the carriage is moved back and forth on a main support. The arrangement for actuating the jaws and the carriage is extremely simple and is such that the jaws cannot shift from the loading station to the delivery station until they first close upon and pick up a part at the loading station. In addition, the jaws cannot shift back from the delivery station to the loading station until they have opened and released the part at the delivery station.